Amarantine
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: Bulan penuh cinta yang dipenuhi dengan cinta yang lain...Heheeh, Review plissss?


**A/N:** Konnichiwa, minna-sama..*bows*

Alyss TDoV is here~ *tebar bunga bangkai*

Nah, karena bulan ini adalah bulan Valentine, tentu saja Alyss akan membuat sebuah fic tentang Valentine kali ini..*ngremusi cokelat rasa durian*

Sebenernya Alyss juga buat satu fic lagi tentang Val'day.. tapi bukan di fandom halaman Alyss ini, tapi di tempat fandom _**Final Fantasy VIII**_, judulnya _**Best Thing I Never Had**_

Dan ini adalah fic Valentine kedua Alyss setelah yang di atas itu *nunjuk*

Alyss boleh titip salam dulu yah *pasang tampang wajah melas*

**Alice Safira: **Imoutoooooooo~ *nangis terharu gaje*

Arigatou ne…*ngasih foto Oz pose limited edition*

Nee-chanmu ini utang banyak deh..*nangis ngiris bombay*

Nah, moga" kamu suka ma fic ini yah..*kitty eyes*

**Avief Nightray:** Bang, maaf yah kemarin EllMa berakhir tragis..*sungkem*

Kali ini bkal Alyss buat mereka jadi couple deh..*shiny eyes*

**Alice 'B-Rabbit' Phantomhive:** Yukiiiiii~ makasih reviewnya, *ngasih jaket Izaya yang ketinggalan di jemuran* Nih buat kamu..

Jangan lupa review lagi yah.. XD

Titp salam buat Shizuo-kun tercinta di sana yah..*tebar bunga rafflesia*

**Elizabeth Kizuki Middlefort:** Udah…jangan nangis lagi,  
>Di sini kamu ga kawin ama William kok..udah..cup..cup..cup..*ngasih lollipop bentuk Elliot*<p>

**Alyca Vessalius Mikanna:** Nah, sekalipun anda Author fujo,

Kita tetap sesama author..Mohon reviewnya yah..*ngasih sesajen*

**faricaLucy**_**-san**_** and Reborn Angel FTP-**_**san**_**:** Hadeuh…makasih banget lho jeng udah mau repot-reoit review fic abal saya selama ini.. Trims juga udah mau ngefave..*nangis darah*

Di tunggu review selanjutnya, both of you are the best! *kasih foto Break dan Brad Pitt*

**Giovanni Angelica:** udah…sabar lah taun ini forever alone bentar, begitu di Taiwan, langsung hajar semuanya, kay? Hehehe..  
>Titip 5 yang sipit, ganteng, tinggi, putih, keren, kaya, 'berkepribadian', selalu sayang istri, sayang mertua, sayang ipar… (Lho? Lho? Lho?) #digaplok massal pake wajan abis buat masak#<p>

Readers: WOOEEEYYY AYOOO! KAPAN NIH MULAINYA? *teriak pake toa mesjid sebelah gang*

Iya..iya, sekarang..

_Saa, minna.._

_Hajimemashou_

**Warning (S): **OOC tingkat dewa, OOT ga jelas, Abal, Gombal tingkat parah (itu sebabnya Alyss benci owok gombal, karena mereka kalah kalo nggombal sama Alyss #duagh!#), Lebay stadium akhir, pairing ancur yang hanya bisa ditemukan di sini, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin (emang iklan rokok?)

**Dislaimer (S): **Mau di bilang berapa kali sih? Jun-sensei ga pernah ngasih Alyss Jack..*pundung di pojokkan pos kamtib*

Alyss juga ga boleh sama Kevin Regnard..*nangis bombay*

**_.::._Amarantine_.::._**

**2012©Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**

**Pandora Hearts©Mochizuki Jun**

**Amarantine©Enya**

**To everyone who'll rise up for a better life **

**And for everyone who believes in love**

Aku memandang ke arah jendela mobil yang saat ini ternodai rintik-rintik hujan. Leveiyu sangat gelap dengan awan yang menggumpal dan menaungi seluruh kota. Benar-benar sangat cocok dengan perasaan hatiku saat ini.

Sulit untuk dijelaskan.. Sangat sulit, bahkan dengan bahasa kalbu sekalipun tidak mampu mejelaskan perasaanku sekarang. Semuanya berlalu terlalu cepat. Seperti film yang dipasang dengan percepatan 32 kali yang langsung mencapai bagian tamat dalam sekejap. Otakku masih belum bisa menganalisa semua yang baru kuketahui.

Aku melihatnya, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kekasihku, Jack Vessalius, bersama dengan gadis lain selain diriku. Dia sedang bersama dengan seseorang yang tak terlalu asing bagiku. Ya! Dia adalah Lotti Baskerville, sepupuku sendiri! Aku melihat mereka bercengkrama di bawah pohon _ momiji_ tempat aku dan Jack biasa bersama meluangkan waktu berdua.

Air mataku meleleh saat itu juga, melihat kemesraan mereka bedua. Tak kusangka, selama ini, saudara yang paling kupercayai, yang selalu menjadi tempat aku menurahkan semua kegalauanku tentang hubunganku dengan Jack, sekarang berada di tempat favoritku bersama Jack―bercengkrama dan bermesraan dengan santainya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali di wajah keduanya.

'_Cukup sudah…'_ kata hatiku terdengar. Penuh kebenian dan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Perasaan ini sangatlah asing bagiku : seperti diiris dengan pisau yang tumpul berkali-kali dan kemudian dihujani dengan pisau bergerigi yang luar biasa tajamnya berulang kali di semua tempat.

Kutinggalkan mereka berdua menuju mobil jemputan yang telah menunggu dengan setia sejak tadi. Pikiranku kosong, jantungku masih berdebar kencang sambil di dalam otak, terpasang memori tentang apa yang baru kulihat. Aku mendesah beberapa kali untuk mencoba menenangkan diri―berharap bahwa beban dalam hatiku yang semakin berat ini akan berkurang, namun sayangnya tidak.

Aku adalah Alyss Baskerville, pewaris utama serta calon penerus keluarga bangsawan paling tersohor di Leveiyu. Aku dan adik kembarku, Alice Baskerville, sekarang bersekolah di sebuah sekolah elit yang cukup ternama di kalangan mancanegara yang terletak di dekat mansion milik keluargaku, Latowidge Gakuen. Aku dan Jack baru-baru ini menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih. Jack adalah sepupu jauh dari Oz Vessalius yang memiliki rupa yang cukup mirip dengan Oz.

'_Tenang Alyss..'_ batinku dalam hati. Aku menarik napas beberapa kali, seperti yang diajarkan oleh instruktur yogaku untuk merilekskan pikiran yang tegang. _'Tenang Alyss.. Kau adalah pribadi yang tenang.. Kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan ini.. Dengan cara yang baik-baik dan dewasa serta bertanggung jawab..'_

Kutatap jendela mobilku yang sekarang semakin indah dengan butiran salju yang mulai samar-samar menutupi jendelaku sehingga terlihat buram keputihan. Dan hatiku kembali sakit mengenang semua ini. Semua tentangnya, dan semua tentang kenangan manis kami.

**-Flashback-**

'_Hey, Alyss..apa kau tahu kalau kau itu sama seperti salju?'_ tanya Jack sambil tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari salju yang turun dengan perlahan dari langit.

'_Jangan menghinaku karena rambutku yang berwarna keperakan, Jack..'_ sahutku ketus karena kesal dengan godaannya tentang salju.

'_Tidak, aku tidak menghinamu..'_ jawab Jack kalem. _'Kau dan salju itu sama: indah, namun bisa sangat mematikan..'_

'_Hey, Jack! Kalau kau hanya ingin menggodaku, sebaiknya lakukan itu lain kali, perasaanku sedang buruk hari ini..'_ balasku seenaknya. Enak saja ia mengatakan aku mematikan. Huh!

'_Kau sangat mematikan Alyss,'_ kata Jack tanpa mengindahkan kata-kataku tadi. _'Karena sekarang aku benar-benar tidak berdaya karenamu..'_

'_Dasar tukang gombal!'_ aku membuang muka, menghindari matanya agar ia tidak mengetahui bahwa wajahku sudah sangat panas saat itu dan aku tahu bahwa warnany pasti sudah sangat merah. Sementara dari balik punggungku, aku bisa mendengar suara tawa lepasnya yang begitu kusukai itu.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Nona, kita sudah sampai di rumah.." kata supirku pelan.

Segera aku turun dari mobil dan membawa barang bawaanku ke dalam rumah. Sepi. Kosong. Rumah tempat aku tumbuh bersama dengan Alice selama 16 tahun masa hidupku ini memang hampir tidak pernah ramai. Sejak ibuku meninggal, ayahku hampir tidak pernah ada di rumah. Ku tahu kalau dia sangat merindukan ibuku, namun dia melupakan kami yang juga sangat merindukannya. Ayah terlalu seibuk dengan urusan bisnis dan jalinan kerja sama antar bangsawan baik lokal maupun mancanegara. Mansion ini hanyalah tempat persinggahan sementara baginya. Hanya aku dan Alice serta para pelayanyang selalu berada di sini.

"Oy, Lyss… Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Alice ketika ia melihatku memasuki ruangan dengan langkah gontai.

"Hmm" aku berdeham pelan mengiyakan.

"Heh.. Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Alice sambil melemparkan majalah baaanya ke sembarang tempat dan mengikutiku memasuki kamar kami.

"…" Aku masih terlalu shock untuk bisa menjelaskan ini semua pada Alice, dan aku tahu aku perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri sendirian.

"Alyss.." panggil Alice dengan nada jengkel. Aku benar-benar sedang malas berbicara dan aku tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya. "Alyss! Kau kenapa sih?" Alice mencegkeram lenganku dan memutar tubuhku untuk menghadap wajahnya.

"..Alice," suaraku serak dan parau, mungkin ini efek dari menahan tangis selama perjalanan pulang. "aku butuh waktu sebentar saja…. Sendirian.." suaraku sekarang semakin susah terdengar karena air mata yang mulai terkumpul di sudut mataku.

"Alyss.." nada suara Alice berubah menjadi serius. Tenang, tetapi penuh keseriusan. "Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Jack 'kan?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

".." Aku hanya berusaha mengambil napas. "Dia bersama dengan orang lain.."

"APA?" teriak Alice, amarahnya mulai tersulut lagi. "Sudah kuduga alien itu pasti akan melakukan ini padamu cepat atau lambat!" katanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Cepat katakan! Siapa gadis selingkuhan mahluk tak tahu diri itu!"

"…"

"Alyss?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu dengan siapa?" tanyaku dengan suara tercekat, kini air mata itu mulai memenuhi pelupuk mataku dan sekarang mulai menetes jatuh.

"Dia dengan Lotti.." aku bahkan tidak yakin Alice bisa mendengarku dengan jelas. "Dia bersama Lotti di tempat dia menembakku.."

Mata Alice membulat seketika. Iris amethystnya terlihat semakin bundar dan bersinar karena terang lampu yang menyinari kamar kami. Mulutny seketika terbuka, namun tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Seperti yang kuduga, dia juga tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Aku bisa melihat jelas di kedua matanya.

"Alyss, kau tahu itu bukanlah hal yang lucu.."

"Aku tidak bohong!" pekikku histeris. Hanur sudah semua benteng pertahananku untuk tidak menangis. Mataku kini sdah seperti sungai yang tidak pernah berhenti mengalir.

"Aku tidak percaya, dia saudara yang paling kupercaya selain kamu.." kata Alice sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bersumpah, Alice… Aku melihatnya dengan kedua mataku!"

"Sssshhh…. Sudah, sudah, tenanglah.." Alice memelukku dan menepuk kepalaku pelan. Seperti yang selalu ibu lakukan pada kami ketika kami menangis atau sedang bersedih.

.

.

_You know when you _

_Give your heart away_

_It opens your heart,_

_Everything is new,_

_And you know time _

_will always find a way_

_To let your heart believe it's true_

.

.

Aku terbangun ketika mendengar alarmku berdering. Kubuka mataku dan kukerjapkan sesekali. Menoba menata ulang benteng pertahanaku hari ini. Aku ingat kemarin aku menangis sampai tertidur. Alice masih tetap di sampingku seperti kemarin. Ia tidak tidur di ranjangnya.

'_Ah…ya, tentu saja, aku sekarang bukanlah kekasih Jack..'_ batinku dalam hati.

"Uhmmm… Huaahhhmmm.." kudengar suara Alice yang menguap dan mengencangkan tubuhnya. "Ohayou, Alyss.." katanya sambil mengucek matanya pelan.

"Ohayou.." jawabku pelan.

Hari ini hari Minggu, dan seharusnya aku berkenccan dengan Jack di taman ria yang baru dibuka minggu lalu. Kami sudah merencanakannya sejak hari Senin yang lalu. Tapi benar-benar tidak kusangka aku akan menemukan sebuah kenyataan yang pahit sehari sebelum hari yang kutunggu-tunggu selama ini.

Dan inilah aku, berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kuputuskan untuk memencet tombol bel yang ada di depanku.

'TING TONG'

"Siapa?" sebiuah suara di interkom terdengar. Ku tatap kamera yang ada di sampingnya sambil menjawab pelan.

"Ini aku, Alyss," jawabku pelan.

"Oh.. Nona Alyss? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Pelayan yang selama ini bertugas membukakan pintu jika sang butler tidak ada sudah pasti mengenaliku. Yah, mereka mengenaliku sebagai kekasih majikan mereka.

"Selamat siang, Nona.. Ayo silakan masuk. Di luar udara sangat ingin.."

"Terima kasih, Meryl.." kataku sambil tersenyum ke arah pelayan yang membukakan pintu untukku.

"Jack-sama sedang bersiap-siap di kamarnya. Apa Anda ingin saya memanggilnya?" tanya Meryl sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja yang ke kamarnya.."

"Oh, baiklah.. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Balas Meryl sambil membungkuk padaku dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Rumah kediaman Vessalius milik Jack tidak jauh berbeda dengan milik Oz. Hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil sedikit. Selain itu, rumah ini lebih bergaya seperti bangunan Belanda dibandingkan dengan bangunan Inggris seperti milik keluargaku.

Kususuri setiap anak tangga yang melingkar, membawaku selangkah lebih dekat menuju tempat Jack berada. Aku sendiri sedang berusah keras menata perasaanku: marah, benci, dendam, kecewa, dan masih banyak lagi yang sulit kuungkapkan melalui kata-kata. Hingga akhirnya aku berhasil sampai di anak tangga terakhir yang membawaku ke lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada.

Jack adalah anak tunggal, jadi tidaklah sulit untuk menemukan mana kamar miliknya. Kamar dengan pintu mahogany yang bergagangkan pegangan emas murni di sudut lorong. Dengan selambu berwarna zamrud kebiruan yang bersinar ketika matahari menyinarinya melalui celah-celah jendela yang terbuka dari langit-langit mansion.

Kuhembuskan napas dalam-dalam, menyiapkan hati untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jujur saja, hatiku masih bimbang, tapi satu hal yang kuyakini, aku harus melakukannya cepat atau lambat.

Kuketuk pelan pintu itu dan tanpa menunggu lebih dari 5 menit, terdengar suaranya dari dalam mempersilahkanku masuk. Mungkin ia memang tidak tahu kalau aku datang, sehingga ia memanggilku 'Meryl'.

Kubuka dengan perlahan, untuk mendapati dirinya, sedang bersiap-siap di depan cermin setinggi ukuran manusia di depannya. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang sudah ia kepang dengan rapi dengan pita berwarna senada dengan jas yang ia kenakan sekarang―_turquoise_. Ia masih belum menyadari kehadiranku. Tanpa menoleh untuk menyambutku, ia bertanya padaku―yang ia anggap sebagai Meryl.

"Meryl, jam berapa sekarang? Suruh Carl menyiapkan mobilnya. Aku sudah hampir telat sekarang." Katanya cepat-cepat.

"…" Aku tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Entah mengapa, semakin aku melihat dan mendengar ia berbicara, aku semakin muak padanya.

"Meryl?" Jack mengulang panggilannya. Ia masih belum juga menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Aku masih tetap berdiri di sana dalam kebisuan. Aku menunggu ia menoleh untuk menyadariku di sini. Ku pandangi ia dari kejauhan. Oh Tuhan, aku semakin jijik padanya!

"Meryl?" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia memanggil nama pelayannya itu. Dan akhirnya, ia menoleh dan melepaskan pandangannya dari dirinya sendiri di cermin raksasa itu. Seperti yang sudah kutebak dalam pikiranku, ia terhenyak begitu mendapatiku berdiri di sudut ruangan memandanginya.

"Alyss? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini? Kenpa kau tidak memberi tahuku? Harusnya biarkan aku―"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputku, Jack. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk." Aku menggertakkan gigiku untuk menahan luapan emosiku.

"Ohh.. Ayolah, kau tahu bahwa kesibukkanku tidak ada apa-apanya jika demi kau.." Kulihat ia berjalan mendekatiku. Tangannya sudah terbuka lebar, siap merangkulku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tapi bagiku, kali ini tidak akan sama.

"Jack, aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita sekarang." Jawabku tegas sambil menepis tangannya.

Untuk sesaat, matanya yang berwarna emerald itu membulat, mulutnya terbuka meski tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Tangannya kini sudah sibuk dengan saputangan untuk mengelap dahinya yang jelas-jelas tidak berkeringat sama sekali. Ia hany mencoba mencari kesibukan, dan aku tahu itu.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tiba… Arrghh.. Ayolah, Alyss, kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.." katanya setengah merengek.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku sinis, kupicingkan mataku sambil menatapnya tajam. "Mungkin kau salah dan harus mengoreksi kalimatmu yang barusan itu.."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau kira aku berbohong, begitu?"

"Ya.."

"Ayolah, Lyss.. Mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu?"

"Oh..mungkin sekali. Pada kenyataanya, kau MEMANG berbohong padaku, Jack Vessalius."

"Hah?"

"Sekarang, aku ingin bertanya padamu.. Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin sepulang sekolah?" tanyaku sinis.

"Aku mengikuti kegiatan eskul.." jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Oh? Begitu? Kau yakin tidak bersama dengan Lotti? Di bawah pohon _momiji_ tempat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" balasku tak mau kalah. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu!

"…." Seketika itu juga, tak sekecap pun kalimat kudengar dari bibirnya. Aku tersenyum puas.

"Nah.. Kalau kau mengijinkan, aku harus pergi sekarang. Permisi."

Aku berbalik meninggalkannya. Kususuri anak tangga yang tadi kulalui dengan persaan berat. Namun sekarang, semuanya berubah. Seakan-akan aku melepaskan separuh beban yang tadi kumiliki. Aku merasa sangat ringan.

"Halo? Ya? Aku sudah mengatakannya.. Sekarang, aku sudah sah menjadi _single_.." jawabku ceria pada Alice yang menelepon ke telepon genggamku.

Mungkin, saat aku bangun tidur nanti, aku harus berusaha keras menata ulang benteng pertahananku. Mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa keputusan ini tidak akan membuatku menyesal di belakang hari nanti. Tapi aku percaya kalau semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan aku pasti akan mendapat yang lebih baik dari pada Jack.

.

.

_You know love is everything you say_

_A whisper, a word_

_Promises you give_

_You feel it in _

_The heartbeat of the day_

_You know this is the way love is_

.

.

**-Flashback-**

"_Anooo.. Alyss-san_, kumohon, terimalah cintaku.."

Aku menatap ke arah pria berambut pirang itu. Ia mestinya 20 cm lebih tinggi dariku. Namun karena sekarang ia sedang berlutut dengan satu kaki di depanku, kami berdua menjadi sama tinggi. Aku menatap _iris_ _emerald_nya yang berkilatan indah. Ia tampak benar-benar tulus sambil menyerahkan sebuket mawar merah khas keluarga Vessalius padaku.

Entah mengapa, wajahku jadi terasa panas. Padahal sekarang sudah awal musim gugur dan angin bertiup sangat kencang. Dan-daun _momiji_ pun jatuh berguguran, berserakan dengan lebatnya di sekitar kami.

Harus ku akui, aku memang sudah ukup lama menyimpan perasaanku padanya. Namun, aku masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa seorang Vessalius sepertinya mau menerimaku yang sangat berbeda jauh dengannya. Aku masih sangat polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku tahu kau pasti berpikir kalau aku hanya bermain-main denganmu, atau tidak serius. Tapi… Aku benar-benar serius denganmu." Katanya sambil menoba menatap mataku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Wanita mana yang tidak terharu melihat seorang laki-laki yang ia sukai sejak lama menyatakan persaannya secara sungguh-sungguh padanya? Begitu pula diriku. Rasanya hatiku begitu berbunga-bunga, aku ingin sekali menangis bahagia karena tatapannya yang begitu meyakinkan.

"Jadi, Alyss Baskerville.. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya untuk yang kesekian klainya.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saking bahagianya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengambil buket mawar itu dari tangannya sambil mengangguk pelan dan membenamkan wajahku dalam buket itu untuk menghindari tatap matanya yang begitu mempesona itu.

Ia bangkit berdiri dan segera memelukku dalam dekapannya. Tentu saja, wajahku sekarng bertambah panas. Tidak, sekujur tubuhku rasanya seperti mendidih dan akan meleleh jika ia tidak segera melepaskan pelukannya itu. Bau tubuhnya yang harum membuatku benar-benar mabuk kepayang.

"Terima kasih, Alyss.. Terima kasih.." katanya sambil memelukku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu.."

Sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam pikiranku saat itu, kalau semua ini akan terjadi secepat kilat. Jika saja aku memikirkan semua ini akan berakhir dengan tragis, harusnya aku tidak pernah menerimanya dulu. Dan harusnya, aku tidak terlena dengan semua rayuan manis dan janji kosong darinya yang bahkan sampai sekarang tak pernah ia tepati.

**-End of Flashback-**

.

.

_Amarantine Amarantine Amarantine_

_Love is love is love_

_Amarantine Amarantine Amarantine_

_Love is love is love_

_._

_._

_You know love _

_May sometimes make you cry_

_So let the tears go_

_They will flow away_

_For you know love will _

_Always let you fly_

_How far a heart can fly away_

_._

_._

_Amarantine Amarantine Amarantine_

_Love is love is love_

_Amarantine Amarantine Amarantine_

_Love is love is love_

.

.

"Bagus sekali Alyss! Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya!" seru Zwei penuh semangat.

"Sudah kuduga dari dulu kalau Jack itu brengsek!" kata Alice sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang mungil. "Dasar… Lotti juga! Tega sekali dia!"

"Sudahlah, Alice… Tidak usah di bahas lagi soal itu.." kataku sambil menenangkannya. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku justru bersyukur karena Lotti sudah mau bersusah payah menuri seorang pengkhianat dariku."

"Wah.. Wah, kalau begitu diantara kita semua, hanya Mary dan Sharon yang paling tahan lama hubungannya.." goda Zwei dengan cengiran nakalnya.

"Ah.. Anoo.." Sharon hanya mampu menunduk tanpa bisa melawan perkataan Zwei tadi. Wajahnya kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Padahal, kalau tunangannya, Break, yang menggodanya, ia pasti sudah mengeluarkan _harisen_ keramatnya itu.

"Mary, bagaimana kabar suamimu?" tanyaku iseng. Ya, Mary sudah dinikahkan sejak ia masih uduk di bangku SMP oleh ayahnya, bangsawan Rytas dengan anak kenalannya, Elliot Nightray.

"Elliot_-sama_ sangat baik." Jawab Mary tanpa ekspresi, hanya terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya tipis-tipis. "Terima kasih sudah menanyakan."

"Nah, Alyss.. Jangan menangisi kepergian mahluk alien tidak tahu diri itu.. Kami pasti akan mencarikanmu yang baru.." kat Zwei sambil menepuk bahuku berulang-ulang.

"Yah, tentu saja.." jawab Sharon berbarengan dengan Alice dan Mary.

"Ah, terima kasih, semua.." aku tersenyum kecil. "Tapi.. kurasa, sekarang aku masih ingin menikmati masa _single_-ku dulu.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kevin?" tanya Sharon tiba-tiba.

"He?" semua yang ada di sana, termasuk aku, terkaget mendengar pertanyaan Sharon.

Kevin Regnard adalah kakak kandung Break yang sekarang sudah kuliah di Sauville. Ia memang cukup akrab denganku, tentu saja aku menganggap dia sebagai kaka laki-laki yang baik. Berbeda dengan Break yang cukup suka meramaikan suasana, Kevin ukup pendiam dan hanya menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang kalem pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Kau masih mengingat orang itu?" tanya Zwei sambil membelalakan matanya.

"Kenapa tidak? Ia kan calon kakak iparku." Jawab Sharon santai.

"Oh..iya juga, ya.." jawab Alice sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merestuimu dengannya, _kok_!" kata Alice penuh semangat berapi-api yang berkobar-kobar.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa tidak? Apa kau tidak tahu, dia sudah lama menyimpan perasaan denganmu!" timpal Sharon tak kalah histeris.

"Lalu?"

"Yah…_kok_ lalu?" kata Zwei dengan nada kecewa.

"Lalu.. kenapa tidak kau dengannya saja, Alyss?" akhirnya kudengar Mary angkat bicara.

"Hey..hey.. kalian semua.." aku sweatdrop seketika. Sepertinya mereka tidak mendengar kalimatku yang terakhir. "Aku _kan_ tadi sudah bilang, aku masih ingin sendiri dulu.."

"Tidak masalah kan? Setelah kau tidak ingin sendiri, aku akan menjodohkannya dengamu!" kata Sharon penuh semangat. Entah mengapa ia jadi mirip dengan Zwei sekarang.

"Errr… Aku tidak yakin, Sharon… Biar kupikir dahulu, yah.."

.

.

_You know when love's_

_Shining in your eyes_

_It maybe the star_

_Falling from above_

_And you know love _

_is with you when you rise_

_For night and day belong to love_

.

.

"Alyss, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu.." sebuah suara yang kukenal membuatku menoleh mencari sumber suara itu.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa _senpa_i," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga baru tiba.."

"Kebetulan Break sedang berkencan dengan Sharon, jadi ia membawaku ke sini bersama mereka."

"Sharon yang mengajakku ke sini. Ia bilang untuk menemanimu keliling taman ria ini."

"Hahaha.. Ada-ada saja mereka berdua itu." Laki-laki berambut kelabu-keperakan itu tertawa keras. Bisa kukatakan, itu adalah peristiwa yang cukup langka bagi seorang Kevin Regnard untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yah, mereka pasangan yang cukup…."

"Nyentrik?"

"Yap!"

"Hahahah, sudahlah, biarkan mereka dengan keanehan mereka. Jadi, bisa kau antar aku keliling wahana?"

"Tentu." Aku tersenyum padanya.

**_.::._OWARI_.::._**

**A/N:** Nah..nah..  
>Terima kasih sudah mau ngebaca fic yang luar biasa gaje ini, minna-san *bows*<p>

Sekarang sudah jam setengah dua belas MALAM, dan Alyss harus cepetan tidur atau besok, Alyss bisa kembaran sama panda gara-gara mata Alyss hitam..#dilempari bambu sama panda sejagad#

Nah, sekarang Alyss pamit dulu, yah..  
><em>Don't forget to review this fic once you finish read this, kay?<em> *kitty eyes*

Mohon di maaf kan kalau ada kesalahan yang tidak disengaja, kalau menyakiti perasaan para readers sekalian..*bows*

Sampai jumpa dalam fic Alyss yang lainnya*waves*

_Jaa, matta ashita ne?_ *winks*

Cordially yours,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


End file.
